I'm Better Than You! II
by I LOVE WALKING PEACHES
Summary: After being beaten by Chase, Luke still wouldn’t get over the fact that Chase is better than him. And so, once again, he challenged Chase into another competition! What kind of competition is it this time? Who will win? Dedicated to TheOceanRider.


**Hello, my beloved readers! This story is dedicated to TheOceanRider! I promised her I'll make her a story one day. I'm so glad that I still kept my promise. Oh yeah, there's a part one of this story… It's called I'm Better than You! Just check it out on my profile if you want… Enjoy!

* * *

**

I'm Better Than You! II

Months had already passed since Luke got defeated by Chase, but Luke still wouldn't get over it! He's not very happy with the idea that the chef was so much better than him. That idea just makes him look, as he calls it, 'uncool' and he hates being 'uncool'. He kept on whining and screaming Bo's off for three months which is not really good to dear Bo's health.

So here he is today, sitting at the table and doing nothing but moping around and sulking about Chase getting 'his girl' and being 'uncool'. It's really heart breaking to see the usual cheerful carpenter in such a miserable shape.

"You're still not working?"

Luke looked up from the table to see Bo standing at the entrance of the carpentry. He looked at him with a miserable look on his face. "You know I can't go out there! It's really embarrassing to be not awesome anymore! I lost, Bo! I lost!" he suddenly cried.

Bo wasn't even surprised at Luke's sudden outburst since Luke does this _everyday_ ever since the day he lost to Chase. "Ugh! Not this again! How many times do I have to tell you this!?" Bo asked him in an annoyed tone. "You lost. So you need to accept it."

But Luke was hard as a rock. He was a very stubborn person. "But, Boooooooooooooooooo!" he started. "If my loserness would continue like this, then my awesomeness would fade away!"

Bo opened his mouth to say something but Luke kept on whining.

"Do you know how I feel!?" Luke asked him, his eyes were wide and full of misery. He grabbed both of Bo's shoulders and started shaking it. "It's not awesome anymore without being awesome, Boooooooooo!"

Bo's right eye started to twitch.

"Waaaaaaaaaa! My life is not awesome anymore now that I lost to an un-awesome chef!"

Twitch.

"Boooooooooooo! What should I do?!?!"

Twitch.

"Booo-ho-ho-hoooooo! I can't live without being awesome! Waaaa!"

Then, something just snapped inside of Bo. "Argh! I have had it with you!" he snapped at him. "I am sick of you! And! All of your whining and cussing! Aren't you even worried about my health? Why don't you just challenge him again and make sure you win this time!?"

Luke's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Bo act like this before.

"I know!" Luke suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere and grinned really wide that you'll think he'll rip his cheeks off. "Bo! Listen! I had this awesome idea! I will challenge Chase again into another competition!" he announced, still shaking poor Bo.

Bo, still not unfazed at the fact that Luke returned to his normal cheerful self, smacked Luke's hands from his shoulders. "Whatever! Just don't come whining back to me if you lost again!"

"Don't worry, Bo! I'll make sure I'll win it this time!" was the words Bo hoped he would hear, but instead, he heard, "Don't worry, Bo! I'll make sure that I'll do something more than whining to you when I lose again!"

And once again, Bo's eye twitched. He could not take this anymore. He'd rather be kissing a toilet seat than have Luke do this to him. He then ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Luke shrugged and went out of the carpenter's and whistled his way to Praline Forest, thinking about what competition he should challenge Chase next. "If I don't cut a tree today, my awesome brain full of awesome ideas wouldn't work," he said happily to himself.

Luke spent most of the afternoon chopping trees. Then, after cutting about ten trees, a light bulb suddenly appeared on top of Luke's head. "Aha! I've got it!" And with that, he went straight to the Inn to meet the chef.

Meanwhile, at the Inn, Chase was busily stirring something delicious in the pot. "Hey, Maya, we're out of tomatoes! Can you make yourself useful and get me some shining tomatoes from Angela's farm?" he said to the girl who was gobbling all of the food in the fridge.

Maya closed the fridge and turned to face the chef, still licking some cake crumbs that remained around her mouth. "Okay! Ummm… should I go steal them?"

Chase didn't look up from his cooking. "Ye-yeah, whatever."

Maya wore a worried look on her face. "But isn't Angela your girlfriend? Wouldn't that make her mad?" she asked him.

Chase sighed and turned to look at Maya, placing his hands on his hips. "Just get me those damn tomatoes already!"

"Oh… Okay..." Maya muttered as she got out of the kitchen. "Just don't blame me if she gets angry with you!" she called to him, running out of the inn.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Chase turned back to his cooking.

Then, as he was about to continue his cooking, Luke came busting into the door, making the chef squeal on the process. "Aaaaah! Luke, what now!?" he asked the carpenter in an annoyed tone.

"Hehe! Chase! I came here to challenge you into another competition!" Luke said, pointing a finger at the now smirking chef.

Of course, knowing Chase, he was the kind of person who never chickens out of challenges. Besides, he had already beaten Luke, so he was pretty confident about beating him again. This would be just a piece of cake to him.

"Sure, whatever you say," he said, still smirking.

Little did he know, Luke was planning an impromptu battle. And he really didn't expect that these words would come out of the carpenter's mouth. He really didn't expect that the competition would be something as ridiculous as this.

"Chase," Luke started, pointing a finger at the chef. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"What?! But this is Harvest Moon section! There are no Pokémon here!" Chase said to the carpenter who was still grinning as if what the chef said isn't a big deal at all. Both of them headed out of the Inn to avoid distracting the customers and of course, to avoid damage to the inn.

"This _is_ Harvest Moon section, I knew that. What? You think my awesome genius of a brain wouldn't know that? So…" Luke said, trailing off, looking around until he saw a humming Maya carrying a sack probably full of shining tomatoes. "Aha! Maya, I choose you!"

Maya stopped on her tracks, looking confused. "Huh? Okay!" She smiled, skipping her way to the two men.

Chase smacked his forehead and sighed. "If this is what it's going to be, fine…" He looked around and saw Calvin on his way to the Inn. "Then I choose Calvin!"

Calvin didn't know what was going on but he went to where the three are anyway. "Uhh, hey, guys. What's going on?"

None of them answered him so he shrugged and just stood beside Chase. Then, some weird thing happened. Nobody knew what it was; even the author doesn't know how to explain it. Maya and Calvin just started acting strange.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Luke said as Maya came to his side, dropping the bag of tomatoes to the ground.

"Hehehe," laughed Chase. "I will beat you no matter what!" he said to Luke.

"Calvin calv!" Calvin agreed to his trainer as he went to Chase's side.

Luke smirked at the chef and turned his head to Maya. "Maya, let's both do our best."

"Mayaaaaa!" Maya responded to her trainer, positioning herself in a fighting stance.

The battle begins.

"Okay, Maya, use mud shot!" Luke ordered.

"Maya may!" Maya grabbed a handful of mud from a nearby puddle and threw it to Calvin.

"Calvin, dodge it and use rock throw!" Chase ordered to Calvin before Maya could even attack him.

Calvin immediately dodged Maya's attack. He picked up a rock from the ground and hit Maya on the forehead!

"Mayaaaaaa!" Maya moaned in pain. Her HP had gone down by thirty-three. Now, her HP is only 117/150 but restored a little of her health using leftovers.

"Hang in there, Maya," called Luke. "Okay, use mud shot once again and make sure you hit him!"

Maya scooped up a lot of mud from the nearby puddle and threw it to Calvin's big head. "Mayaaa!"

It hit Calvin right on the face! Calvin's HP went down. Now, his head was all covered in mud.

"Damn! He got hit!" Chase muttered to himself. "Okay, Calvin, wipe that mud off your face and use head slam!"

Calvin got his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the mud off of his face. He then ran right to Maya and head butted her. "Calveeeen!"

"Mayaaaa!" Maya fell to the ground. Her HP had gone down again.

"Maya!" exclaimed Luke. "Get up! You can do it!" Maya wobbled as she tried to get up. When she was on her feet again, Luke said, "Okay, Maya, use attract!"

Maya started twirling around Calvin. Calvin just stood there, his eyes wide open, watching Maya dance gracefully. "Calveeen," he said in awe. He was completely attracted to Maya. At this rate, he might be unable to attack her.

"Argh… this is bad… I hope Calvin would snap out of it soon," Chase muttered under his breath. "Okay, Calvin use head slam once again!"

Calvin didn't do anything; he just gazed at Maya, completely dazed up by her charms.

"Okay, Maya, here's our chance," Luke said to Maya. "Use Special Food Poison!"

Special Food Poison is a one-hit K.O. special attack that only a Maya could use. Maya dashed inside the inn and came out with something disgusting on her hands. She jumped up in the air. "Maya maya maaaaaaaaay!" And shoved it down to Calvin's throat.

It's super effective! "Calveeeeeen!" Calvin yelled, clutching his neck. He fell down to the ground and had swirly eyes. His HP went down to zero

Chase's Calvin fainted.

Maya did not gain any experience nor leveled up.

Luke got the title "The Best" for winning.

"Ha! I won!" Luke exclaimed, punching the air with his fist. "Take that, Chase! I got my awesome title back!"

"Ugh that's unfair! Calvin knows only two moves! And he's only level three!" Chase told him, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, sorry, Chase," Luke said with a smirk on his face. "Aw win is a win! So that means: I'm better than you!"

And with that, Luke came back to his old cheery self which is really good to poor Bo's dear health and he lived awesomely ever after.

The end.

* * *

**Maya: No fair! What happened to me and Calvin?**

**Me: Well, both of you got sent to the clinic. Your forehead is really badly injured and Calvin's still knocked out because of the thing you fed him.**

**Maya: Ohhh… **

**Luke: *suddenly appears out of nowhere* Ha! I won! I won! I'm the most awesome person in the world for being better than Chase! Yeah! *now doing his victory dance***

**Chase: Ugh… I would've won if Calvin isn't such a weakling.**

**Me: Aww, don't worry, Chase. You're still the best for me!**

**Chase: That doesn't really help…**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for reading my story! I hope Ocean and you guys liked it. Oh yeah, special thanks to Anime Girl 593 for helping me out with the Pokémon moves. Please review! A review would be really nice. Well, see ya! **


End file.
